officialclubpenguinonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Smoothie Smash
Smoothie Smash is a mini-game in Club Penguin Online. ''Players have the option to play the normal version or survival version. The objective of the game is to smash fruit in the correct order to make smoothies. To play '''Smoothie Smash' players need to click on the smoothie counter on the bottom left corner in the Coffee Shop. As players continue to smash correct fruits in order, the amount of points they are awarded and the speed increases. If they miss a fruit and hit the conveyer belt, they will lose their streak and will lose balance. Modes 'Normal' The objective of the normal mode is for players to smash the correct smoothie fruit orders which are shown at the bottom of the screen. There is a limit of two minutes to each game, but players are able to collect time bonuses of 10 seconds, once they reach a fruit streak of 10 - 15, to continue playing for longer. At the bottom of the screen, customers will appear with a smoothie order. Players need to smash fruits in the order the fruits are presented in the smoothie order. A white outline will appear around fruits on the conveyer belt that are next on the customers smoothie order. Smashing an incorrect fruit will result in players losing their streak and they will lose several seconds while they wait for their penguin to respond. Game points are awarded on how many correct fruits a player smashes, after smashing one fruit, players will earn 10 points, a second consecutive fruit will award players 20 points, a third fruit, 30 points, a fourth fruit, forty points and finally a fifth fruit will give players 50 points. After a fruit streak of 5 each consecutive fruit will award players 50 points. 'Survival' During the survival mode there are no customers and instead players have a health bar. The conveyer belt includes fruit, which players can smash to increase their health bar, but gain no additional points and obstacles like anvils and bombs. If a players hits an anvil, bomb or the conveyer belt they will lose a bit of their health bar. When a players health bar reaches 0 the game ends. List of Fruits and Other Objects 'Fruits' *Banana *Blackberries *Blackcurrant *Fig *Grapes *Green Apple *Mango *Orange *Peach *Pineapple *Raspberry *Strawberry 'Other Objects' *Anvil *Bomb *Extra time Trivia *Players are able to serve Aunt Arctic, Rockhopper and Herbert. *Even when Rockhopper is not on the Club Penguin Online island players are still able to serve him in the game. *Aunt Arctic and Herbert's smoothies are the only smoothie recipes that do not begin with a Green Apple or Banana. Gallery Fruits Smoothie Smash Banana.png|Banana Smoothie Smash Blackberry.png|Blackcurrant Smoothie Smash Blueberries.png|Blackberries Smoothie Smash Fig.png|Fig Smoothie Smash Grapes.png|Grapes Smoothie Smash Green Apple.png|Green apple Smoothie Smash Mango.png|Mango Smoothie Smash Orange.png|Orange Smoothie Smash Peach.png|Peach Smoothie Smash Pineapple.png|Pineapple Smoothie Smash Raspberry.png|Raspberry Smoothie Smash Strawberry.png|Strawberry Other Objects Smoothie Smash Anvil.png|Anvil Smoothie Smash Bomb.gif|Bomb Smoothie Smash Extra Time.png|Extra Time Others Normal background-1.png|Normal game background Survival background-1.png|Survival game background Stamps :See main article: Smoothie Smash Stamps